Living Two Lives
by bklue18
Summary: They are twins who had different goals in life. But what happens when after one twin makes the best decision of her life only to end up comatose in the hospital? Will the other take on her life on top of hers and help accomplish her twin's dream?


"Taylor… Wake up… It's time for school."

She moved a little but still didn't get up. Her sister sighed and lightly nudged her shoulder.

"If you don't get up, you won't be able to see John Cena, who's here to propose to you."

Immediately, Taylor sat up in her bed with eyes wide open.

"Where?" Taylor said, "Where is he?"

She looked at her sister who was laughing at her and threw a pillow in her direction. Her sister dodged and the pillow hit the wall before falling to the floor.

"Not funny, Jas!" Taylor said  
"Well, that was the only way to get you to wake up." Jasmine said  
"Fine… You win. I'm up." Taylor said

Jasmine smiled, "Go get ready. Breakfast should be done soon."

* * *

Jasmine headed back downstairs to help their grandmother with breakfast.

"She's up?" Her grandmother asked  
"Yup." Jasmine replied

She helped her grandmother set up the table and was putting out the plates when Taylor came down the stairs in her exercise outfit. Jasmine looked at her sister and shook her head. But, Taylor just continued walking down the stairs.

She stole a piece of bacon from the plate Jasmine was carrying out before sitting at the table.

"Why did you wear that?" Jasmine whispered, "I thought you were going to change later."

"No time.." Taylor whispered back

Their grandmother came out just as Jasmine set down the plates in front of each person. She sat down opposite her sister while their grandmother sat at the head of the table.

She looked at Taylor, "Will you be going to school today?"

"Uh.. No…" Taylor said, "Classes are over so I'm heading over to the NXT taping later."

"Classes are over?" Their grandmother said, "But Jasmine's still going to school…"

"Grandma… We're not studying in the same faculty, remember?" Jasmine said, "So Taylor doesn't have school when I have school."

"Oh… I see." Their grandmother said

Taylor looked at her sister and mouthed, 'Thank you', and Jasmine merely nodded.

In truth, Taylor did have school for the day but the WWE had changed the taping for NXT so, Taylor was cutting school just for it.

After downing her cup of orange juice, Taylor got up and kissed her grandma and Jasmine on the cheek before heading off for her morning run.

* * *

Taylor and Jasmine Cho are identical twins that have been raised by their grandmother ever since their parents died in a car accident when they were 2. Taylor is the older sister of the two even though most of the time Jasmine acted like the older one.

The twins loved wrestling ever since they were little kids. It could have been that their father was a huge wrestling fan and when they were babies, he'd always look after them while watching wrestling. But despite that, the two had very different personalities.

Taylor aspired to be a WWE diva since she was a kid while Jasmine didn't. Taylor liked to stand out but Jasmine preferred being in the background. Both sisters were smart but Jasmine was the studious one of the two. At 18, she got her scholarship to UCLA while her sister got picked to join NXT. So, to pursue her dream while getting a degree at the same time, Taylor worked hard to enrol in the same university as her sister.

Jasmine walked up the stairs to the library on campus to meet up with her best friend, Allie, before class.

"Hi…" Jasmine greeted, seeing Allie.

Allie smiled and passed her a cup of coffee, "Here you go. Caramel Macchiato."

"Thanks." Jasmine said, taking a sip.  
"Taylor cut school today?" Allie said

Jasmine nodded, "Yup. She's got a taping today."

"Seriously, she's got to get her priorities straight." Allie said, "She should get a degree before thinking of getting into the WWE roster."

"Well, she's good at what she does." Jasmine said, "Wrestling's her passion."

"Passion doesn't always get you food on the table." Allie said  
"It will for Taylor." Jasmine said  
"You're always speaking up for her even though you're the younger one." Allie said

"She's my twin and my sister." Jasmine said, "If I don't support her, who will?"

Allie merely shook her head, "Taylor is really lucky to have you as her sister."

* * *

Taylor was at the NXT taping, ready to go one-on-one with Summer Rae, who coincidentally was being accompanied by Fandango.

"This must be my lucky night…" Taylor said to herself, just as her music hit.

Since her persona was pretty much a tomboy with a gutsy personality who wasn't afraid to get hurt or hurt others, the WWE production and creative team decided to assign 'Do it like a dude' by Jessie J, as her theme song.

Taylor's wrestling outfit was a two-piece with a skin tight black shorts and a black razor back bra-top. If it wasn't for her personality, many would think she was just another pretty Asian face.

Taylor walked out, eyes focused on Summer Rae as she mentally prepared herself. She got up onto the apron of the ring when Fandango stood in front of Summer Rae with a microphone in his hand.

"No, no, no." He said, "Switch the opponent."

While Fandango spoke, one of the WWE staffer passed Taylor a microphone.

"Excuse me?" Taylor said, "We were scheduled for this match."

"Yes. But it is with a diva. Not a hybrid of a man and woman." Fandango said

Taylor laughed once and stepped in between the ropes into the ring.

"You wanna go, rainbow?" Taylor said, "Because everyone knows I'm not afraid of anyone."

Taylor felt her adrenaline reach a peak when everyone in the crowd started cheering for her.

Fandango looked around, annoyed as the crowd started mocking him. He turned around to talk to Summer Rae and Taylor walked up behind him. Summer just about saw Taylor behind Fandango and told him to turn around.

He did and Taylor clocked him in the jaw.

Fandango fell to the floor and Summer wanted to see if he was okay but Taylor cocked her head to the side, scaring Summer.

Taylor kept her eyes on Summer until Fandango rolled out and the referee started the match.

Unknown to Taylor was that Paul Heyman was present in the audience and had seen the whole thing. He was at NXT to pick out someone fresh and new for the WWE roster and seeing Taylor move in the ring, he was certain he's found the one.

* * *

After her match, Taylor gave herself a thorough check to see if she needed to see the doctor to fix anything. She stretched and thanked her lucky stars she didn't feel any pain. She packed her stuff and headed out of the female locker room about to head home when Paul Heyman came up to her.

"Taylor Cho?" Paul said

Taylor blinked once, "M-Mr Heyman."

"I was very impressed by your performance out there." Paul said, "Punching a WWE superstar… That takes guts."

"Yeah, well, the creative team told me to do something outrageously gutsy so I was faced with a choice to slap him or punch him… So, I chose the punch." Taylor said

Paul smiled, "Good choice."

"Thanks, Mr Heyman…" Taylor said

"Listen Taylor, I'l cut straight to the point." Paul said, "My sole purpose for coming here tonight was to look for a fresh, new face to join the WWE's main roster for RAW and Smackdown."

"Now, I was initially looking for a guy but seeing you out there, I think you're the perfect fit." Paul said

Taylor looked at him, "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Paul said, "If you're available now, I would like to invite you to a meeting with Paul and Stephanie."

"Now?" Taylor asked

"Yes." Paul replied, "The meeting was already arranged beforehand."

He looked at her, "So? What do you say? Are you ready to change your life?"

"Hell yes." Taylor said  
"Let's go then." Paul said

Taylor nodded and followed after Paul who led the way. While she walked behind him, she pulled out her iPhone to compose a text to Jasmine.

_Hey Jas,_

_I'm going to be home late. _

_Like way late… So, cover for me if grandma asks, okay?_

_I owe you one!_

_Love you loads,_

_Tay_


End file.
